Mates
by Theflyinggraysonsgirl
Summary: Natsu has a mate in the Fairy Tail guild, is it Lissana or Lucy?
1. Chapter 1

**Mates**

 **Disclaimer: Am I Hiro Mashima? No. Am I an amazing person that created my current obsession? No I already answered that. I don't own Fairy Tail *cries***

 **Chapter 1**

 **Natsu POV**

My name is Natsu Dragneel and I am a dragon slayer. I have found my mate. You may not know what I am talking about, so let me explain. Every dragon slayer has a 'mate' this is someone who they were destined to protect and cherish from the day we were born. Wait, I'm not good at explaining this stuff, my dad Igneel might be able to explain it better

 **Flashback**

 _"Pyro!" Come here now!" An enormous red dragon yelled to a small boy with onyx eyes and pink hair._

 _"What is is Igneel, I'm sleeping" the small boy questioned with a frown._

 _"It's your birthday son,"_

 _"Well duh, that's why I'm sleeping in," younger Natsu grumbled in annoyance, in response to that, Igneel picked up his half asleep son with his claw and placed him on his back. Igneel then flew up into the air and Natsu screamed with excitement as Igneel had not done this in years._

 _"Son there is something special about your 10th birthday,"_

 _"What is it Igneel?" Natsu was bouncing up and down in anticipation,_

 _"what am I going to get, is it more training, or, or…"_

 _"You are going to information," Igneel interrupted._

 _"Aww, dad that's boring!" The young boy whined impatiently_

 _"Now listen carefully to me boy, after a male dragon, or dragon slayer in your case, turns 10, and you meet a certain girl, you will feel a sort of, tug towards her, she is your mate. You must protect her from harm and if she accepts you as her mate then you will know what to do, but be warned, you will be linked with a sensory link_ **(what Meredy uses against Juvia in the battle with Grimwoire Heart)** _and this will mean that if one of you dies, the other will as well." Igneel explained to the very confused boy that was sitting on his back._

 _"Well that doesn't make any sense" Natsu looked at his foster father with a confused face._

 _"You will understand someday but never forget what I have said Natsu"_

 **End flashback**

Yeah, he's much better at explaining stuff than me. Well anyway now you know what a mate is, let me tell you about mine, she is beautiful, blonde and has the most gorgeous eyes that you could get lost for hours in. The only problem…she doesn't feel the same.

What should it be? Nalu or Nali?! If I get 5 reviews I will continue!


	2. Chapter 2-Lucy

**Hi I'm back! I'm so sorry for not updating, I had massive writers block! Anyway the reviews were pretty mixed, and I'd already started writing Lucy's chapter, as I am a hardcore Nalu shipper. I never thought I would write a Nali fanfic, but I feel like I would be really mean to those who voted Nali, so *sighes deeply* can't believe I'm saying this, but can anyone recommend any good Nali fanfics?**

 **Chapter 2 - Lucy**

 **Natsu POV**

It's been 2 years since I met her, and I have fallen more in love with her everyday. Her chocolate brown orbs, her silky blond hair, I could list so much more, but I'd be here forever!

 **Time skip**

"Muhahahahahaha!" A figure shouted from the distance. "Now Fairy brats! You will pay for what you did to my beautiful guild! I will kill the blonde bimbo!"

"It's Joze Natsu! He's come back for revenge!" Gramps shouted to me,

"I know Gramps! He's not gonna get away with this!" I haven't told her she's my mate yet! I have to rescue her.

"Lucy! I'm coming for you!" I yelled. She must have heard me, as she turned in my direction and gave me a small, sad smile, "Luce! Don't give up!" Just hold on a little longer please, wait for me.

I finally reached Joze and punched him square in the jaw, with all my might. "Give her back Joze! Don't make me kill you!" I screamed at him.

"Not likely Fairy brat! Didn't you hear me? I'll kill her for what she did to me, she's the reason my precious guild was disbanded!" Joze shouted back, he had a knife to Luce's neck and mimed a sawing motion back and forth. I stood there, frozen in shock, he could kill her at any moment, what do I do?

"Long time no see Joze," a voice said from the left of Joze, it was metal head! Normally I wouldn't accept help from a dumbass like him, but my Luce is in danger, so…

Metal head took Joze's attention away from me just long enough so that,

"Fire dragon talon!" Sliced towards Joze and burned him in the chest. He staggered backwards, right into a giant Gramps who hoisted him up onto his shoulder and took him away, probably to the magic council.

I ran towards Luce and cradled her in my arms, she had bruises and cuts everywhere. Wait. I couldn't hear her heartbeat. No not Luce. Please anyone but Luce. "No!" I sobbed, hunched over her broken form.

Porlyusica ran over and I let her look at Luce, tears streamed down my face.

"Natsu," Porlyusica gently said, "Do you know if she has a dragon slayer mate?"

"What? Why?" I was so confused

"Because, dragon slayers have a special ability, to bring their mates back to life after they die, this is because dragon slayers live much longer than humans, and so their mates can live as long as them." What! How come Igneel never told me about this?

"Yeah, she does" I said quietly so that no one else would hear.

"Really, who? We must get them here now!"

"I'm Luce's mate" Porlyusica looked slightly shocked but told me what do do, so following her instructions, I placed my hands on Luce's stomach and chanted the incantation.

 **Time skip**

Luce has been in the hospital for two days now, recovering from her wounds, Joze was tried by the magic council, found guilty, and was executed.

I was in the hospital room next to the guild hall, watching Wendy do her daily check up on Luce.

"That's all for today Natsu," Wendy said, placing her hand on my shoulder as she walked away. "You should really get some sleep, you've been in here for two days straight." And with that, she left.

 **In Lucy's mind**

 **Lucy's POV**

Where am I? It's dark, so very dark. I can't see anything…

A light, I walk towards it, I feel warmth, I feel… safe…

Who is it? Who's there?… it's my mother, it's my mum!

"Mum!" I sprint forwards "Mum! It's me, Lucy!" She turns her head towards me and holds out her arms. I run into her arms,

"Lucy, my darling,"

"What is it Mum?"

"I must ask you a question, do you wish to stay here with me and your father, or return to Natsu and the guild?"

"Why Mum?"

"Darling, you are the mate of Natsu, and the guild are doing everything they can to save you, but only you can decide if you will go back. But know this, you will live as long as him, and will be bound to him forever."

"I want to… I don't know Mum, I-"

"Lucy, you must decide quickly, if you do not choose now, you can never go home!" She implored me.

"I... I want to go home Mum," I said quietly.

"Very well," she started making strange movements with her hands "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" **(If you get that reference you are amazing!)**

 **In the real world**

 **Natsu POV**

I woke up, my neck was super stiff. I looked over to Lucy, her eyes started to flutter open. She looked at me, and I yelled in joy and started jumping around the room, she laughed at me and rolled her eyes. Once I had calmed down, I sat back down, and opened my mouth to speak.

"Lucy I need to tell you something, before I loose my nerve, I… you are my mate-"

"I know Natsu, I met with my mum and she told me everything, including the whole… being bound for life stuff, and I accept all of it, I love you Natsu." I was shocked, I never thought that Luce would love me. I gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

 **Was it good? I will try to update sooner this time!**


End file.
